te quiero a ti para navidad
by Yuichiro
Summary: Ash y Clemont perdidos? Korrina de visita y las chicas inician una busqueda de los chicos antes de que empiecen las fiestas, ¿como terminara todo esto Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo


**_Te quiero a ti para navidad_**

\- CORRE SERENA CORRE- Bonnie corría como loca por las tiendas del centro comercial, los chicos se habían detenido en una pequeña ciudad en su camino a ciudad fractal, no era como ciudad Luminalia, ni siquiera romantis, pero era linda, y se encontraba climatizada por pokemon tipo hielo para la época, navidad, y los chicos y chicas se habían separado para comprar los regalos.

\- Espera Bonnie- decía Serena mientras perseguía a la rubia, la pequeña ya había recorrido medio lugar y seguía buscando algo para su hermano, ella ya tenía el regalo de Clemont y el de Ash, también uno que otro para los demás amigos, pero la pequeña no parecía querer parar…

\- Pero aun no consigo el regalo de mi hermano- Bonnie le tenía preparado a Ash un juego de distintos dulces que consiguió en una tienda- Sigo sin saber que hacer…

\- Bonnie, es tu hermano, estoy segura de que lo que sea que le des le encantara- animo Serena, después de revisar otras 5 tiendas, ahora más lento, la menor se rindió, no tenía ninguna idea de que podría darle a su hermano, pero como ya llevaban hay desde las 9 a.m y ya era medio día, decidieron mejor ir a comer algo.

\- No puedo creer que caminamos tanto- dijo la peli miel mientras tomaba de su batido, estaban en una cafetería, tristemente Bonnie no alcanzo a conseguir nada para Clemont y ya se había rendido con respecto a lograrlo.

\- Supongo que tendré que darle cualquier cosa- dijo desanimada.

\- Vamos… Relájate, ya se, ¿y si te ayudo a prepararle algo?

\- No, no, yo misma veré como lo arreglo.

\- Chicas- Las 2 voltearon para encontrarse con una rubia- Si eran ustedes, ¿Cómo han estado chicas?

\- KORRINA- Las 2 chicas estaban muy sorprendidas por ver a su amiga rubia ahí con ellas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Serena levantándose para abrazar a su amiga rubia- pensé que estarías en ciudad Yantra.

\- Yo también- le dijo al separarse y abrazando a la menor- Pero el abuelo dijo que quería que tomara un poco de aire, ya que eh estado mucho tiempo distraída en el gimnasio.

\- ¿Solo eso?- pregunto Bonnie.

\- También me dijo que necesitaba salir por mantenimiento y por las fiestas- Dijo aclarando las razones que le dijo su abuelo.

\- Ya veo, oye ¿tienes con quien pasar las fiestas?- pregunto Serena.

\- La verdad no, vine sola, por lo que pensé pasarlas con Lucario- dijo Korrina.

\- ENTONCES VEN CON NOSOTROS- Grito Bonnie eufórica, la menor le tenía un gran cariño.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Enserio, no molestare a Ash u a tu hermano?- Pregunto con un pequeño sonrojo al mencionar al último.

\- Para nada, vamos, vamos- Decía la menor jalando a Korrina, Serena estaba por seguirlas ero su teléfono sonó.

\- ¿Ash?- Dijo al ver el display- Hola.

\- SERENA- Se escuchó el grito por el otro lado del aparato.

\- Ash no grites- le dijo sobándose el oído y poniendo el aparato en el otro- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Necesito ayuda, alguien me sigue- La voz de Ash se escuchaba agitada- Serena perdón pero creo que no voy a poder estar con ustedes en navidad… OYE NO- Y la llamada se corto de golpe.

\- ¿Ash? ¡¿ASH?!- Esa llamada obviamente preocupo a la peli miel- ¡Oye Ash!- Grito al aparato como si el azabache la oyese, luego salió a toda velocidad con las compras hasta el centro pokemon, las rubias luego de que Serena les dijera sobre la llamada también corrieron…

Las chicas llegaron al centro pokemon y corrieron a la habitación al llegar esta estaba vacía, empezaron a buscar indicios de donde estarían los chicos pue Clemont tampoco estaba cuando llegaron, luego de 5 minutos dieron por hecho que no habían estado hay desde la mañana cuando salieron con ellas.

\- ¿Dónde están esos 2?- Pregunto Bonnie.

\- No lo sé, y Ash no contesta- Dijo Serena llamando al chico con su celular.

\- Veré si Clemont esta con el- Dijo Korrina llamando al rubio- Estas sonando- En eso la llamada se conecta- Hola ¿Clemont?

\- Perdón, ¿Quién?- Se escuchó la voz de una chica del otro lado lo que tenso a Korrina- ¿Quién habla?

\- So-soy amiga de Clemont, ¿con quién hablo?- Dijo la chica sintiendo una increíbles ansias por destruir algo.

\- Soy Mira- La chica parecía no preocuparse por el tono de voz que había usado Korrina- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Estoy buscando al dueño del celular, un chico rubio, debería estar acompañado de un chico moreno- Korrina hacia todo lo que podía para controlarse.

\- Ah esos 2… Lo siento pero en estos momentos estamos muy ocupadas con ellos… "Divirtiéndonos", llama luego… Aunque dudo que alguno te responda- Dicho esto colgó, dejando a Korrina con los ojos en blanco.

\- Korrina- LA movió un poco Serena, ella volteo a ver a la peli miel- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con un poco de miedo.

\- Serena, dame algo que pueda romper- Dijo la rubia con voz fría, la rubia menor le pasó un vaso de plástico, y con una velocidad increíble al vaso se vio completamente destrozado.

\- Korrina, calma, dinos que pasa- Le calmo Serena, y la chica perdió su rabia y empezó a llorar en brazos de la peli miel.

\- M-me con-contesto una chica- Dijo, Serena y Bonnie no entendieron el porqué de su llanto- Dijo que los chicas estaban "divirtiéndose" con ellos…- En eso ambas entendieron el porque la chica lloraba, o al menos lo pensaban…

\- Korrina- Dijo Serena- ¿te gusta Clemont?- La aludida paro su llanto y se puso de mil y un colores- Eso es un si- afirmo la chica…

\- ¿Y que si así fuera?- Dijo ella colorada.

\- No hay nada de malo ¿verdad Bonnie?- Serena vio a Bonnie con el teléfono- ¿Bonnie?

\- SI, ¿cuánto tardaría y costaría una boda para hoy?- Dijo la menor- No, no es para mí, es para mi hermano…- Serena le arrebató el teléfono y colgó.

\- Bonnie, ¿Qué hacías?- Pregunto Serena con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Organizaba la boda de Korrina y mi hermano- dijo con total calma.

\- ¡¿BO-BODA?!- Gritaron ambas mayores.

\- Bo-Bonnie no puedo casarme con tu hermano- le dijo Korrina.

\- Pero si tú lo quieres- Dijo la menor con un puchero.

\- Pe-pero ca-casarnos es algo muy serio- Dijo ella- Además, no sabes si él me quiere- eso la desanimo.

\- Tranquila, yo me encargare de que lo haga- Le dijo Bonnie- Pero hay que encontrarlos primero.

\- ¿Encontrarlos?- Las mayores la vieron curiosas.

\- Pues si… hay que asumir que están juntos ¿no?

\- Ah cierto, la chica menciono que Clemont estaba acompañado de Ash- Dijo Korrina, y ambas rubias sintieron escalofríos y cuando vieron a Serena lo entendieron- Serena calma…

\- Muévanse, tenemos que hacerles unas preguntas a esos 2- Dijo con una sonrisa rodeada de un aura negra, las 2 rubias solo asintieron y salieron con la peli miel a recorrer la ciudad nevada…

Las chicas empezaron a recorrer todos los lugares en los que podrían estar los chicos, revisaron tiendas de comida y de máquinas, guiándose obviamente por los gustos de los chicos, también revisaron el centro comercial y lugares donde vieron muchas chicas para ver si hay estaban los chicos, pero no tuvieron suerte…

\- ¿Donde podrán estar?- Dijo Korrina estresada.

\- Chicas, esta señora die que los vio- Dijo Bonnie llamando a las mayores, y las 3 fueron con una señora que vendía flores invernales en un puesto ambulante.

\- Si, si, pasaron por aquí- Dijo la señora- El chico moreno dijo que necesitaba unas flores para un regalo, que era para alguien muy especial, y el de los lentes me pregunto dónde podía encontrar dulces… creo que eran chocolates…

\- ¿Flores?- Dijo Serena.

\- ¿Chocolates?- Ahora fue Korrina.

\- ¿No sabe a dónde se fueron?- Pregunto Bonnie.

\- Si no mal recuerdo, dijeron que tenían que buscar… Papel de regalo, sí, eso dijeron- Comento pensativa la vieja.

\- y ¿Dónde podrían conseguirlo? Claro a parte del centro comercial- Dijo Korrina irónica.

\- Ellos dijeron que necesitaban papel rojo y blanco con estrellas en específico- Dijo la anciana- y por lo que se, solo hay una tienda que tienen ese papel a la venta, está a 3 calles, por ahí- comento señalando la ruta- Se fueron por ahí, también- termino.

\- MUCHAS GRACIAS- Gritaron las 3 ya bastante lejos del puesto.

\- Debe ser aquí- Dijo Serena recuperando el aire frente a una tienda.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunto Bonnie, Serena señalo el letrero "Tienda de empapelado navideño"- Claro…

\- Entremos- Dijo Korrina abriendo la puerta y entrando, al hacerlo vieron a una chica muy linda atendiendo el mostrador.

\- Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?- la chica se veía agradable, pero su voz era igual a la de la chica que le contesto a Korrina por lo que la rubia mayor se encontraba tensa.

\- Si, estamos buscando a un chico rubio de lentes y a un moreno con gorra roja y un pikachu, los ha visto- Pregunto Serena.

\- Ah, SI, SI, esos 2 estuvieron aquí hace como una hora- dijo ella muy alegre- ¿De casualidad, no te llamas Serena?

\- ¿Eh? Si así me llamo, ¿Por qué?

\- Así que eres tú, eres más bonita de lo que te describió el chico- dijo ella haciendo que las chicas la viera confusas- El moreno dijo que buscaba papel para un regalo muy especial, para ti, aunque no me dijo que era…- Dijo pensativa…

\- De casualidad- Intervino Korrina- ¿No sabes a donde se fueron?

\- Cuando salieron de aquí dijeron que iban a buscar…- Parecía esforzarse por recordar- si no mal recuerdo dijeron que querían unas extensiones eléctricas.

\- Gracias- Se despidieron.

\- AH- dijo Korrina deteniéndose- perdona, ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Lin, ¿Por qué?

\- Por nada, gracias- dijo la rubia al salir.

\- Y… ¿Eso que fue?- Pregunto Bonnie.

\- Tenía la misma voz que la chica que me respondió, pero parece que no era ella…

\- No pudo ser ella- dijo Serena- Llamamos a los chicos hace 30 minutos, y ella dijo que estuvieron aquí hace una hora…

\- Cierto- dijeron ambas rubias.

Las chicas volvieron a buscar, pero no encontraban ningún lugar donde vendiesen extensiones eléctricas, pero cuando al fin encontraron un lugar se repitió lo mismo que en los otros 2, el dueño les dijo que los chicos habían ido, ahora, por pastel de frutas especial, en la tienda donde se supone estuvieron, las dueña les dijo que fueron por listones,, después de los listones fueron por guirnaldas, luego por galletas, luego por gorritos y así siguieron buscando recorriendo casi toda la ciudad, se detuvieron en la entrada ya que el ultimo indicio era que los chicos fueron por frutas frescas y que tenían el plan de recogerlas ellos mismos…

\- ¡¿EN QUE DEMONIOS PIENSAN ESOS 2?!- Fue el grito general de las chicas, pues aunque no lo creyeran, habían vuelto al inicio pues el bosque quedaba paralelo al centro pokemon.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? Hemos dado vueltas por toda la ciudad y no los hemos visto….- Dijo cansada Serena mientras que ella junto a las rubias se echaban en una banca para descansar.

\- Ni idea, creo que solo queda esperar- Dijo Korrina

Y como si el universo las recompensara por su esfuerzo, vieron como del centro pokemon salían los 2 chicos que llevaban perdidos todo el día, estaban a punto de ir corriendo y gritarles un montón de cosas, pero 2 chicas que salieron después de ellos y los tomaron del brazo a cada uno para arrastrarlos devuelta al centro pokemon.

\- ¿Pero qué…?- Dijo Bonnie, las chicas rodearon el lugar y entraron por la puerta trasera, y vieron algo que las tomo desprevenidas, a entrar encontraron todo el lugar decorado con luces, guirnaldas, dibujos, globos que hacían una imagen del sombrero de santa, regalos debajo de un árbol, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado para una fiesta…

\- No sabias que habría una fiesta- Dijo Bonnie.

\- Yo tampoco- Dijo Serena- La enfermera Joy no dijo nada- Las chicas escucharon unos pasos y se escondieron, en eso llegaron Ash y Clemont, aun acompañados por esas chicas, solo que ahora cada uno traía una bandeja que dejaron cobre un mesón, muy cerca de su escondite (debajo del mesón)

\- Gracias por su ayuda- Dijo Ash.

\- No sé qué habríamos hecho sin ustedes Mira, Luna- Dijo Clemont.

\- No se preocupen, fue un placer chicos, y más les vale no olvidar su promesa- Hablo la que parecía se Mira, en opinión de Korrina al reconocer la voz, la chica era rubia con cabello amarillo brillante, y llevaba un suéter de color pastel.

\- Es enserio- Dijo la que debía ser Luna, ella era castaña y tenía un suéter verde- Bueno, ahora hay que contactar con sus amigas.

\- Cierto- Exclamo el rubio.

\- Dejen, llamo a Serena- Dijo Ash marcando el numero en su celular.

 _Don´t let me Down_

\- ¿Eh?- Dijeron los 4 y se asomaron para encontrarse a las 3 chicas detrás del mesón, atrapadas infraganti, todo por el celular de la peli miel.

\- Ho-hola- Dijeron las 3 avergonzadas por verse descubiertas.

\- Hola- Dijeron Ash y Clemont sin dejar de ver a sus amigas y compañeras- No sabía que Korrina estaba aquí- Dijo Ash al reparar en la presencia de la rubia mayor.

\- Hola chicos- Saludo Korrina.

\- Creo que mejor los…- Hablo la llamada Mira.

\- …Dejamos a solas- Termino Luna, para luego las 2 dejar la habitación.

\- Chicas- llamo Ash- ¿Dónde estaban?- Y esa pregunta hizo que las 3 recién descubiertas volvieran en sí y se desatara el caos.

\- ESO DEBERIAMOS PREGUNTAR NOSOTRAS- Gritaron las 3 y Korrina golpeo a Clemont y a Ash.

\- ¿Por qué nos pegan?- Preguntaron ambos chicos.

\- ESTUVIERON DESAPARECIDOS TODO EL DIA- Grito Korrina.

\- LOS BUSCAMOS POR TODA LA CIUDAD- Siguió Serena.

\- Y NOS ENTERAMOS DE QUE ESTABAN CON CHICAS MIENTRAS LOS BUSCABAMOS POR TODOS LADOS- Finalizo Bonnie.

\- Pero- Dijo Ash captando la atención de las 3- Estábamos buscando las cosas para la fiesta.

\- ¿Fiesta?- Fue la respuesta de las 3 que dejaron de lado su ira para pasar a confusión total.

\- Si- Hablo ahora Clemont- Serena, Bonnie, ustedes nos dijeron hace 3 días que querían hacer una fiesta, antes de que se fueran, Ash y yo les dijimos que saldríamos a buscar las cosas.

\- Hasta les dejamos una nota- Termino Ash

\- ¿Una nota?- Dijo Bonnie.

\- Si, la dejamos con los pokemon- dijo Clemont, las chicas fueron a ver a los pokemon que dormían tranquilamente y sobre Dedeene, pegada en su espalda había una notita que decía "Chicas, Ash y yo salimos a conseguir las cosas para la fiesta de hoy, llegaremos un poco tarde" las 3 se golpearon la frente con la palma de la mano.

\- Esperen- dijo Korrina- ¿Quiénes eran esas chicas?

\- Ah- Dijo Clemont, en eso entraron las mencionadas un poco cohibidas- Ellas son Mira- Señalando a la rubia- y ella es Luna- Señalando a la castaña- Son unas amigas que nos ayudaron con las cosas para la fiesta.

\- ¿Amigas?- Los celos de las mayores no se hicieron esperar.

\- Si, aunque fue difícil conseguir que nos ayudasen- dijo Clemont.

\- Pasamos muchas cosas para convencer a sus novios que las dejaran ayudarnos, aunque ellos llegaran pronto- Dijo Ash, y los celos de las chicas disminuyeron.

\- ¿Por qué cuando quise llamar a Clemont me contesto una de ustedes…- Dijo Korrina señalando a Mira y Luna- Diciendo que estaba ocupado?

\- Pues porque lo estaba- Dijo Mira.

\- Estaba reparando una máquina de la tienda de luces para conseguir que le dieran un paquete completo gratis- término de decir Luna, con eso resolviendo todas las dudas de las chicas.

Minutos más tarde llegaron los novios de Mira y Luna, con ellos hay empezaron la fiesta, pero sorpresivamente el centro pokemon empezó a llenarse de más personas, La señora que atendía el puesto de flores, luego la chica de la tienda de papel para regalo y así el lugar se llenó de las personas que las 3 habían conocido esa noche, la fiesta se hizo bastante bulliciosa, y Serena buscaba un escape, cuando por fin logro salir, encontró a Ash en los campos de entrenamiento con un paquete envuelto y caminando en círculos, se acercó lentamente procurando que el chico no la oyese llegar, en ese momento estaba de espaldas, así que quería sorprenderlo, pero la sorprendida fue ella…

\- ¿Cómo le doy el regalo a Serena?- En eso se detuvo, y afortunadamente él también lo hizo- ¿Se lo doy de frente, o mejor lo dejo en la habitación, o mejor le pido a Bonnie que se lo dé? ¿Ah que hago?

\- Podrías dármelo ahora- Dijo Serena en su oído y el chico se sobresaltó y quedo de frente a la peli miel.

\- ¡Se-serena!- Dijo el chico, sonrojado y ella rio un poco- ¿Q-que haces a-aquí?

\- Salí por un poco de aire- Dijo ella, y luego tomo la caja que Ash tenía en sus manos- ¿Es para mí?- Pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta.

\- S-si- Dijo el chicos nervioso, ella abrió la caja y después abrió los ojos sorprendida- ¿T-te gu-gusta?

\- Ash- La chica estaba maravillada, dentro de la caja había un hermoso prendedor con unas flores blancas rosáceas- Es bellísimo, me encanta.

\- Me alegra que te guste- dijo el chico- Deja que te lo ponga- Ash le quito el sombrero con delicadeza y empezó a ponerle el prendedor, en eso Serena recordó lo que le dijo la anciana del puesto, que Ash buscaba flores para un regalo, para alguien muy especial- Listo

\- De verdad, gracias- La chica vio su reflejo con la cámara de su celular- Espera un momento- la chica entro al cetro pokemon y salió a los pocos minutos cargando una caja pequeña- Ten, espero que te guste Ash- Dijo ella muy roja, pero manteniendo el habla sin tartamudear.

\- Gracias Serena- Dijo él, dentro de la caja había un brazalete, de colores azules brillantes con a cola de pikachu gravada en el cuero del que estaba hecho- Esta increíble- dijo Ash.

\- Me alegra que te guste- Serena se lo puso a Ash, cuando iba a apartar sus manos el chico las sujeto- ¿Ash?- Cuando alzo la vista Ash la jalo contra él, ahora la abrazaba- ¿Ash, que ocurre?

\- ¿Tiene que ocurrir algo?- pregunto el arraigando más el abrazo.

\- No, pero…

\- Solo quiero abrazarte, ¿hay problemas con eso?- dijo el chico, Serena lo sintió temblar- Sabes… Hace mucho que me puse a pensar en que….

\- ¿En qué…?

\- En que me da mucho miedo que te separes de mi- soltó el chico manteniendo aun su abrazo con Serena, ella se prendió en mil colores- Es raro… nunca antes me había pasado nada parecido… Siempre, en estas fechas, cuando estoy de viaje, recuerdo a mama, y… me pongo sentimental, pero esta vez… Clemont me pregunto, ¿Qué haría al terminar mi viaje por Kalos? En eso me puse a pensar, ¿Cuándo termine… será como las otra veces, no los veré más a ninguno, como con las otras personas con las que viajo?- Era la primera vez que Serena sentía la voz de Ash quebrarse, incluso sentía como si fuese a llorar- esto es… me sentí, como si, dejase a todo el mundo atrás o ellos me dejasen a mí- Ahora podía sentir las lágrimas del chico- Pensar en que… al final, estoy solo… me aterra- Serena abrazo al chico, no tenía idea de que él se sintiese así, de que se sintiese tan inseguro de sí mismo- Pero… me aterra aún más… el pensar que nunca te volveré a ver Serena- Ella agudizo el oído, prestando la total atención- No sé cómo, ni porque, solo sé que… eres… una persona increíblemente importante para mí.

\- ¿Importante en qué sentido Ash?- Ella no pudo resistirse a preguntar.

\- No lo sé, solo sé que… cuando estoy contigo, no sé porque mi corazón late muy rápido, y me cuesta pensar con claridad, es… es que cuando estoy contigo, todo parece tener más color, y… los días como hoy cuando te vas con Bonnie, o cuando estoy todo el día entrenado… si no te veo, simplemente no es buen día, hasta que nos vemos en la noche…- Ash estaba diciendo todo lo que Serena no sabía que quería oír.

\- Ash…

\- ¿Sabes…? No sé cuando empecé a soñar contigo, no tengo la menor idea de cuando… cuando me volví incapaz de imaginar mi vida sin tenerte a mi lado- Ash había dejado de llorar- No quiero, no, no puedo siquiera pensar en ti alejándote de mí… Me gustas, me gustas muchísimo Serena- Ash la alejo un poco de si, para verla a los ojos.

\- Ash… Tú también me gustas, me gustas como no tienes una idea- Dijo ella, él se acercó y la beso, de manera lenta y dulce, ella se perdió en el beso, no importaba nada de lo que los rodeaba, cuando se separaron ambos juntaron sus frentes.

\- Serena, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

\- Si, si, si, si, Por supuesto que si Ash- Dijo rozando su nariz con la de él- Ni sueñes que ahora te alejaras de mi…

\- Eso es imposible…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque solo sueño que estés a mi lado.

\- ¿Y ser maestro pokemon?

\- En ese sueño, tu estas junto a mí, como la reina de Kalos- Dijo el chico volviendo a besarla.

\- Entonces supongo, que ahora también es mi sueño…

Ambos chicos caminaron al centro pokemon, cuando entraron vieron a Bonnie tratado de alcanzar una de las ramas de muérdago.

\- Bonnie, ¿Qué haces?- Pregunto Serena.

\- Serena, Ash, ayúdenme- Dijo la menor.

\- Aquí tienes- dijo Ash dándole la rama- ¿Para que la quieres?

\- Ya verás…

Mientras, Clemont y Korrina se encontraban en el piso de arriba, ambos tranquilos callados, en un silencio cómodo.

\- Oye- dijo Clemont- Me alegra que estés aquí- Dijo sacándoles un leve sonrojo a la rubia.

\- ¿En-enserio?

\- Por supuesto- respondió con una sonrisa el chico- Por cierto, ten, pensaba enviártelo, pero aprovechando que estas aquí- Dijo extendiéndole un paquete pequeño envuelto con el famoso, "papel rojo y blanco con estrellas", ella lo tomo y luego de darle las gracias, abrió con cuidado el presente, y se encontró con una variedad de distintos chocolates, y había una nota que decía "Solo quiero que sepas lo dulce que eres para mí" era algo cursi, pero al ver a Clemont sonrojado, entendió que él se había esforzado en elegir ese regalo- Sé que no nos vemos muy seguido, pero aun así, eres alguien especial para mí, para todos, y por eso pensé en…

\- Gracias, me encanta- Dijo ella abrazándolo, el chico se puso aún más rojo al igual que ella, ambos disfrutaban de su abrazo, pero de un momento a otro, Clemont se tensó, Korrina primero lo vio extrañada, pero luego vio en la dirección en la que él lo hacía, y se encontró con una rama de muérdago colgando sobre ellos, ella se sonrojo, pero luego hizo que Clemont la viese, y se acercó con mucho cuidado y lentitud, estaban muy cerca, pero un ruido los interrumpió.

\- Rayos- dijo ella creyendo que había perdido el momento…

\- No, no más miedo- escucho decir a Clemont para después encontrarse besando al susodicho, ella casi de inmediato correspondió al beso, era algo que ninguno quería terminar, pero como siempre la falta de aire, los obligo a separarse- Korrina…

\- ¿Si?

\- Se mi novia- fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

\- Claro que si- dijo volviendo a besarlo.

Mientras ambos disfrutaban de su momento, en una escalera, estaba Bonnie con una caña de pescar, que en el extremo tenía colgando la rama de muérdago.

\- Espero te gustase tu regalo Onii-chan

 ** _CHICOS, Si lo sé, súper ultra mega atrasado, pero les prometí un one-shot navideño y se los traje antes de que terminara el año, enserio perdón, pero ando sin inspiración ni tiempo, cosas de familia, bueno, ya queda poco para reiniciar mis historias, así que nos leemos pronto, feliz inicio de año y espero sigamos juntos…._**

 ** _Sayonara~ :3_**

 ** _(perdón por la falta de notas iniciales)_**


End file.
